creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Fatal Disease
Hello guys! This is your friendly neighborhood grape, Fatal Disease, applying for the request of another right! Intentionally, I wanted to apply in February, or March (near my birthday), but since two users said it was the best time for me to apply to be an administrator on this wiki, I guess I might as well do it now. Well, the first question that always raises the user who tends to read these apps, "Why do you want to become an admin?!?!" Well. There is a list of them, on why I want to apply for adminship. And here is that list! #'View Deleted Articles' - The reason why I am requesting adminship is to view deleted articles. The reason why I want to view deleted articles is so that I can keep an update on the Deletion Appeal, trying to keep users happy finding why their story was deleted/review them whether the users story is best to be on the site, or one the other Pasta wikis (Spinpasta or Trollpasta). #'Delete Blog Posts' - This one, I kind of pestered with the admins on this wiki about these. Another reason why I am requesting adminship so that I can delete spam blogs, or blogs that consist of a story, so that I won't have to pester with the admins anymore. #'Be a Guidance to This Wiki' - The last thing what I want to request for adminship for, is this. Sure, I always stepped in when a user needed an admin. But, one day, a user will be requesting the content of the story back, just for safe keeps. So, I want to help the users of the wiki with anything, just anything, relating to the wiki/article wise So, that is my list of reasons on why I want to request for adminship. And, oh joy! my favorite thing to do (I like doing these for some odd reason), is these thingies! #'Must have been active on the wiki for six months.' - I have been on this wiki for over a year and two months. Subtract that from my absence, I'd say a good 9-10 months #'Must have at least 1,250 edits, 900 of which must be on articles.' - As of now, I have 1,416 edits, 1,005 of which are article edits #'Must know how to categorize pages.' - Yup. I do know how to categorize pages #'Must know how to move files and pages.' - Drop Section, 2 buttons down below the Classic Editor button, click rename. Rename it to the right wiki naming convention. #'Must know how to delete pages and files.' - Drop section, 4 buttons down the Classic Editor button, click Delete. For my purposes, leave a reason why the page was deleted (with either one of the maintenance reason, Quality Reason, or Vandalism and other Problems) #'Must know how to block a user for an appropriate amount of time.' - Re-uploading a page is 1 day. It depends on how much the vandalism has been caused by the user. And three days if they're pointsgaming #'Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki.' - I am very familiar with the layout of the wiki, quite familiar with it. And that is pretty much my Admin application right there. If I do not get the rights, I will still presume my duty as a faithful VCROC on here. DEADLINE: January 16th, 2014 You got my support, there's a reason you got VCROC and you've done nothing but good for this place since, of course you have my support The Last Paladin (talk) 14:20, December 24, 2013 (UTC) k then Bow Ties Are Cool (Hate Mail Goes Here) A great asset to this wiki with your editing. Has been excellent and proved himself since he got VCROC. - 14:37, December 24, 2013 (UTC) All o' mah yis - SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:46, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Why the fuck AREN'T you an admin yet? Callie -Click here for my talk- 17:29, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I'm so proud of you Fatal. It was just like yesterday where you would link me horrible pastas and ask me to delete ;'). YOU DESERVE IT BUDDY, HOLD ON I THINK I'MA CRY Success is not measured by how amazing you are, but it's measured by how much will and fiery spirit you possess. (talk) 20:11, December 24, 2013 (UTC) You've hepled this wiki a lot (and you have the patients to read very long shit). So...take my support. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 20:54, December 24, 2013 (UTC) You deserve to be an admin for many reasons: you have responsibility of yourself, administration fits you, and you're a great person who had did CERTAINLY GREAT administration in the past (away from CP). I'm looking forward for your adminship. Metafawker | Need something? Click here 02:34, December 25, 2013 (UTC) You Fatal, are a very big help to the wiki, and I think you are a great choice for admin. Luigifan100 (talk) 02:57, December 25, 2013 (UTC) You are one of the best friends I have ever had, thanks for the cow bell, friend. I hope you can continue with your grapitude and a three cheers for your success in the future.YOUR FANTASY DAD (talk) 23:06, December 28, 2013 (UTC) iz best grape and bezt admin [[User:Superplankofdeath|'Superplankofdeath']] Talk 02:10, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Fatal is definanty an admirable, hardworking and dedicated member of the wiki, and I think that he's more than qualitifed for this position. Fatal has also serviced as a notable administrator on other wikis as well! don't yell it gives me anxiety (talk) 16:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) YEAH!